


The Perfect Job

by Keiko Kirin (sakana17)



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, OT5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-30
Updated: 2010-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-14 08:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakana17/pseuds/Keiko%20Kirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaejoong is a thief... and a kleptomaniac? An A/U inspired by the Secret Code Live in Tokyo Dome opening movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Job

**Author's Note:**

  * For [corellianrogue](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=corellianrogue).



> Many thanks to my beta, DH! Written for the 2010 Nuna Fanworks Holiday Fic Exchange.

"Remind me again why we're doing this," Changmin's voice snapped in Yoochun's earbud.

"Because _someone_ got distracted," Yunho's voice replied with a sort of annoyed patience.

Junsu's voice chimed in, dangerously sweet, "This is why you should leave the procurement to me."

From his vantage point in the Starbucks across the street, Yoochun could see Jaejoong pacing in front of the nondescript side entrance of their target. Jaejoong squared his shoulders defiantly, and Yoochun murmured, "Guys... stay focused. There's no time for playing the blame game." Jaejoong didn't look in Yoochun's direction, but his posture relaxed a little and Yoochun accepted this as his silent token of thanks.

A few moments later Changmin announced, "I'm in place," followed by Junsu's slightly breathless, "So am I."

"How's the security hack coming along?" Yunho asked, then muttered, "Ow. This air duct is smaller than I remembered." After a pause he added with pouting sarcasm, "I'm fine, by the way. Thanks for asking."

Yoochun frowned at the laptop screen, typing quickly as the security system threw obstacle after obstacle at him. It had been difficult before; now, after their first breach, it was even worse -- though Yoochun was hoping that since it was the same system, there was still a tiny weakness he could exploit, if he could just find it in time.

"Unphf!" Jaejoong's grunt filled the earbud. Yoochun froze with his fingertips on the keyboard and looked up. His security hack had already shut off the exterior lights. Yoochun stared hard at the dark well of shadows until he saw Jaejoong's head lift up, turn shiftily from side to side, then lower again as he dragged something heavy away from the street.

"Jaejoong? You okay?" Yoochun asked quietly beneath the Starbucks soundtrack of breezy jazz.

"Guard came snooping when the lights went out," Jaejoong replied matter-of-factly. "Only one, though. Be careful."

"We will," Junsu assured him. "Uh, Yoochun? Security down yet?"

Yoochun let out the breath he'd been holding and shifted his attention back to his laptop. Almost there... Just a few more steps...

"What? No," he moaned, blinking at the screen. He swallowed hard and resumed typing, telling the others, "They've installed the newest upgrade. The one released yesterday. The one I didn't have time to crack before we left Seoul. This is... gonna take a while."

The tense pause was eased by Yunho's voice, calm and confident, "Gives us time to catch our breath. Everyone okay out there?"

Junsu answered first. "I'm good. As long as no one takes the elevator up and flattens me against the ceiling."

"That guard had a jaw made of iron," Jaejoong said. "I could use some ice, but I'll be all right."

Yoochun breathed out a sigh of relief as he typed, waiting for whatever caustic response Changmin would make. Moments passed.

"Changmin?" Yunho's voice wasn't calm anymore.

Another long pause. Jaejoong's voice came louder than it should've been: "Changminnie, are you okay? Junsu, can you get to him?"

"Uh, not... easily..." Junsu puffed a few times from unseen exertions. "No, I can't from here. Yunho?"

Yunho's voice was also strained. "I'm gonna try. Chang--"

A loud, breath-filled groan buzzed through their earbuds. "I'm fine," Changmin announced heavily. "Second guard came up to the roof. Must be twins from the iron-jawed family."

"You're okay?" Jaejoong asked over Yoochun's, "Do you need any help?"

"Everything on my end is under control," Changmin said pointedly, and Yoochun winced as he warred with his laptop.

But just as it was starting to look hopeless, there was the security weakness Yoochun had been praying for. He thanked heaven for overworked programmers who took shortcuts. A few seconds later he proudly announced, "Security's down."

"I knew you could do it," Jaejoong said. "Go, go, go!"

Yoochun's heart raced as he listened: Junsu and Yunho charting their relative positions as they navigated to the heart of the building; the scuffle as Jaejoong took care of the rest of the guards; Changmin's clockwork updates from the skylight overlooking the gallery.

Yoochun remembered when he'd worked alone, how small his dreams had been back then. Now his dreams were not only bigger but were within reach. All it had taken was meeting four other unique talents and, Yoochun secretly admitted to himself, a pair of big dark eyes over a sexy pout he would do anything to please. Yoochun watched from across the street, willing himself to breathe.

"I'm in," Junsu said, all serious business.

"Yep. See you," Changmin replied. "Unf, the latch is stuck." Seconds crawled. "Got it. Ready."

The sudden clang of metal was so loud Yoochun was sure he heard everyone suck in a breath as they waited for alarms, sirens, and armed guards. Nothing happened. Yunho murmured sheepishly, "Sorry about that. I sort of, uh, fell."

Jaejoong and Yoochun asked simultaneously, "Are you all right?" and were answered by Junsu: "Oof! He fell on me. _He's_ all right."

"Good thing he fell on the most cushioned one," Changmin said drily. Junsu's indignant, "Hey!" was followed by Yunho saying, "Here it is. It's heavier than it looks."

"Oooo." Junsu's voice filled with distracted, childish wonder. "It's so pretty. You sure you don't want to keep it?"

Yunho said stiffly, "As I explained to Jaejoong, tiaras are too hard to fence." An abrupt pause, then: "Take that thing off! You look ridiculous!" Junsu's laugh filled Yoochun's earbud, and Changmin muttered, "Oh my god, let's just get out of here and leave him."

Hints of laughter tinged Junsu's voice as he told them, "It's done. Perfect, if I do say so myself. Looks as if it never went anywhere."

Jaejoong stage-whispered, "Yunho! The coast is clear. Quick!"

Changmin and Junsu's communication was wordless except for Changmin's brief acknowledgment, "Got him. Let's go."

Yoochun turned his attention to the laptop screen and started to dismantle his hacking masterpiece.

They met up on a rooftop parking lot half a city away, under a cloudy night sky that reflected back the bright lights of Tokyo. Yunho hugged everyone for a job well done, and his smile was magnetic, still fueled by the adrenaline rush. Junsu wiggled his fingers in front of Changmin's eyes, boasting of his nimbleness, and from out of nowhere produced Changmin's wallet in a whirling sleight-of-hand dance. Changmin's look would've turned anyone else into a pillar of salt, but Junsu was immune to it.

Yoochun hung back and bumped shoulders with Jaejoong. "How's your hand?"

Jaejoong rubbed his knuckles. "It's okay." He smirked. "The guards look worse."

Yoochun grinned. "I'm sure they do." He patted Jaejoong's back, and Jaejoong slung his arm across Yoochun's shoulders.

Yoochun nudged him and said, "Y'know, if you really want a tiara, I can buy you one. I saved up after our last gig. A tiara's a little... well... but if you want one..."

Jaejoong huffed out a sigh. "It was an _impulse_ , like I keep saying! No one's gonna let me live this one down, are they?" He pouted adorably at Yoochun, and Yoochun chuckled and rubbed the small of Jaejoong's back. Jaejoong slowed his steps and lowered his voice conspiratorially. "Besides, I found something even better."

Jaejoong fished from his jacket pocket a diamond-encrusted gold key chain shaped like an elephant. He held it in his palm and gazed at it appreciatively.

"You took that tonight?" Yoochun whispered, casting a worried look at the others, but they were too far ahead to overhear.

"Shhhh. I got you one, too." Jaejoong fumbled in his pocket and handed Yoochun his key chain: a diamond-encrusted gold Mickey Mouse face.

Yoochun sighed and tried to protest, but it was kind of cute and insane at the same time, just like Jaejoong. He squeezed Jaejoong in a hug.

"Yo, yo, yo!" Yunho called for them. "Hurry up! We have to celebrate a perfect job with no slip-ups this time." Yunho tossed Yoochun the car keys, and Yoochun shared a sidelong glance with Jaejoong.

Jaejoong leaned close and said in Yoochun's ear, "Well, _I_ think it was a perfect job."

Yoochun grinned and carefully slid his diamond key chain into his pocket. Everyone piled into the car, bubbling with jokes and laughter.

Yoochun glanced around at the others as he started the ignition. His gaze rested on Jaejoong squeezed between Junsu and Yunho in the backseat.

 _Yeah_ , Yoochun thought, _anything we do together is perfect_.

(the end)


End file.
